Evil Issie
by Sakiv Ram
Summary: Well Issie is evil pervert his only dream is to create his harem, he have multiple sacred gears inside him and an abomination (Boosted gear , Dimension lost and few more.)He will kidnap female leads and well all adult things.


It almost was a normal night, her servants attended their daily duties and once they returned she got a message from Sona about some abnormalities in the school area and being night it was her duty to check it out. Rias immediately went along with her three servants Kiba, Akeno and Koneko to the school from their base by walk and didn't use any magic.

Rias "I guess we have to spread now we can't cover whole school at once and there is chance we may miss things."

As Rias walked towards the main school building she didn't find anything suspicious or abnormal except for the thick mist, it bothered her for couple of seconds but she shrugged off thinking it is normal.

Rias "I guess it's a false alarm nothing seems wrong here."

She tried to form a magic circle and communicate with others to know about their status but was puzzled as they didn't work. She tried again and again but nothing seems working. She tried other magic circles but it didn't work. That is when she heard the voice.

"Well only my magic works in this dimension."

She turned towards the source of the sound and saw him, she saw him he is one of the pervert trio, the infamous three perverts of the school.

Rias "Who are you? What are you doing here at this time at school?"

Ise "My name is issie Hyoudou, I am from 2B."

Rias "What are you doing here at this time?"

Ise "Well catching my fish."

Rias was confused hearing this and felt something is not wrong and was preparing to use power of destruction but nothing seems working.

Ise " Senpai I already told you only my magic will work in this dimension, so you can't use your demonic powers and neither can you escape."

Rias was shocked hearing this she tried to plunge at him and knock him down but stopped herself from doing this and use alternate ways to escape.

Rias "You are a human, you are challenging a high class devil."

Ise calmly walking forward.

Ise "Senpai what will I get by challenging you , I am not challenging anyone my only wish and dream is for my harem ,I want to live my life without any worries fucking as many girls as possible without worries."

Rias "Pervert."

Ise "Yes I am and you are my first slave."

Rias "In your dreams, I am Rias Gremory next heir to the Gremory clan and sister of Satan Lucifer."

Ise just smiled and he gently touched Rias shoulders as she pushed his hand away fiercely.

Ise "Senpai you forgot one thing that you are prisoned in my dimension, where only my magic works."

Ise "I am what you call an abomination, you devils and fallen angels are recruiting sacred gear users to join your ranks."

Ise "You know how rare they are, and even rarer to see a Longinus processor now see me I have four sacred gears inside me and two of them are Longinus."

Rias was shocked hearing this, she never saw a Longinus processor and here she is facing one with multiple of them.

Ise "Yes I have Dimension lost and Boosted gear inside me, solves the puzzle right how I trapped you."

Rias was trying to think of ways to exploit so she can escape and let others know.

Rias "Why did you trap me?"

Ise "I already answered this question didn't I, I want your body for my pleasures."

Ise "I though both you and akeno senpai will be trapped the duo you are, but its ok I can enjoy the feast without second thoughts. Dress Break." The moment he said that Rias school uniform tore apart and she was standing naked in front of ise."

Rias tried to cover her body but her hands were chained with some invisible barrier.

Ise "Senpai now it's time for my fun." saying that he started walking towards one of classroom as Ise led her way invisible chains made her move along him. He led her to her own classroom.

As Ise waved his hand all benches moved to corners, now she was tied to ceiling with her hands and legs stretched.

Ise undressed himself and was now standing naked in front of Rias, Rias was now facing a wall coated with mirror so she can see everything happening.

Ise "Senpai I always dreamed of touching your breasts and fucking you now my dream is coming true because of my partner Ddraig. He taught me how to use my powers and all."

Ise then started rubbing Rias breasts with his hands and drool was falling from his mouth, Rias was disgusted seeing this but she can't do anything.

He then leaned on her and bit her right nipple hard.

Rias screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." but he just seems to enjoy this more.

He continued to suck her nipple longer and while he was sucking her right boob he used his left hand for pinching her left boobs both her boobs became red with the torture they are getting.

After few minutes Ise stopped what he was doing and went back outside the room and came back with a ruler.

Rias was shocked seeing this.

Ise then watching Rias closely spanked Rias with the ruler on her ass.

Rias "Stop it you bastard." Rias jumped after impact hit her and her boobs started bouncing.

Ise smiled hearing this and was enjoying her bobs bouncing. Then he hit her again and enjoying the scene.

Ise repeated that exercise for few more minutes as her was completely red with the session.

Then Ise threw ruler away and waved his hands. Suddenly Rias felt that binds binding her hands were free and she fell to the ground with support gone she fell on her ass screamed as pain surface again.

Ise then came next to her and touched her long hair and feeling their silkiness. He then held her by hair and moved her lips towards him and started kissing her forcibly Rias tried to resist but she was in too much pain that she can't concentrate on anything Ise was sucking her tongue and mouth.

He was not filled with it and again kissed her forcibly.

Ise "Senpai your mouth is heavenly I can't get over it." He said yanking her hair hard as Rias screamed with pain.

Ise "Senpai I am confused now which part should I explore first your heavenly Mouth, your luscious crimson hair or your unexplored cunt."

Ise "You put me on tight spot."

Rias couldn't hear anything with all things going on her body.

Ise "I will explore every part of your body, I will make sure I marked every inch or your body with mine."

Ise saying that pushed Rias on her back and spread her legs and he moved his fingers on her pussy and started rubbing them they were cleanly shaven.

He opened her pussy lips using his fingers and inserted his index finger inside and rubbed her walls to create a simulation on her tight pussy.

Ise preparing himself to enter inside her as he tasted the sensation of her pussy through his fingers.

Ise "Senpai its time we are going to be together."

Ise saying this pushed hard inside Rias. Rias screamed loudly but it was of no use. Even Ise is in pain with that powerful thrust but he is enjoying it. Rias screams were resounding it that new room but Ise was enjoying it.

Ise removed his cock from her pussy slowly and again went back in with full force his almost 10" dick couldn't fit inside her but he just kept on ramming hard. His hands were now moving on her breasts and torturing them in their own way.

It almost lasted for an hour long session Ise sensed some agitation in Rias body and realized she is about to cumm too.

Ise also increased the speed of thrusts as he was nearing too and unloaded his cum inside her as she did at that moment. Cum filled with blood was coming out of her pussy and some blood was coming from her boobs too.

Ise relaxed beside Rias after an hour long session and Rias was crying about things happening.

Ise was again hard Ise made Rias on her knees and was now ready to explore her mouth, Rias tried to resist and put up a fight but it was futile.

Ise "Senpai now time for you to feel inside your mouth."

Ise slowly pushed his dick inside her mouth and her mouth couldn't fit that fat dick inside her mouth but his thrust tore her mouth a bit and bleeding. Rias became unconscious after couple of strokes but he continued ramming her again and again.

She doesn't remember much from then on she came back to consciousness few times and mostly unconscious and each time she woke up he was already fucking her in various positions she lost count of how many times it happened. After what seemed like eternity Ise stopped and was getting dressed, Rias was relieved as the torture stopped. But seeing herself in mirror she was a complete mess almost every inch of her body is sticky with cum and she is leaking from all holes her hair was all wet with cum and she is smelling a cum.

Ise "Senpai I am going now I will be back soon and we will continue our love again."

Ise "I guess we set some record, I fucked you 173 times."

Ise "We were together here for a month it means almost whole night is passed in real world."

Ise "Bye senpai for now, you can move around the school, you can eat whatever you want. You just can't harm yourself."

Ise then waved his hand one more time and all her wounds are healed and things looked normal except for pain it is still there.

Ise "Senpai I healed your wounds partially the pain will go in couple of days."

Ise "Try to enjoy your time when I am not here." Saying this he disappeared from mist.

Rias was relieved but it lasted only couple of seconds, immediately some video was playing on glass panes.

She saw what was happening from the time she entered the mist in the panes and it could not get worse.


End file.
